Intermezzo
by Myosotis13
Summary: On her way to Ascension,Vala finds herself stuck in a tavern,with an Ancient,an enemy,and a lot of communication issues.How did she end up there in the first place?What will happen in her time between the two planes...and which way will she choose to go?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first SG1 story. It was inspired by the wonderfully refreshing character that is Vala, by her relationship to Daniel (although that was _not_ a date, of course), and her strange relation to Adria (who is _definitely_ too young to have her own army!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG1" or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only, no profit is being made off it, no infringement of any rights intended. **

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue: This Must Be Bad News**

She had never been allowed inside the shabby tavern as a child, but she used to sneak inside almost daily, anyway. Perhaps the strong smell of ale and the loud shouts of the men had scared her at first. But she'd learnt that the bar was no more dangerous than the playground next to their neighbor's bakery. The men came there to prop their feet up on the table, talk loud and talk dirty, shout their imagined stories of bravery and pat each other on the back—things they did not do in the otherwise dull daily life in the village that Vala called home.

The tavern was an escape from the routine of an uneventful life. To the teenager Vala, it had been a source of novelty. At least until she had explored every single corner and heard every single tall tale, and then the novelty was gone and the bar held nothing more than the excitement of sneaking in without permission and spying on people who didn't know she was there. She soon grew bored with that, too, and would just sneak in for the spicy apple cider that the barmaid would treat her to in exchange for a few minutes of witty conversation.

The faint smell of the cider still lingered in the air when Vala found herself standing in the murky tavern once more, with no recollection of how she had come to be there.

She cast a quick glance around, and noticed the place was deserted. Still, it looked exactly as it had so many years before, dusty and warm and vaguely welcoming. Wooden tables arranged without heed to pattern or aesthetics, small rickety stools scattered across the floor and half-empty beer mugs on the bumpy counter.

And Vala _knew_ something was wrong, for it was too quiet and she was too calm. Taverns were never quiet, and she should have panicked the second she had found herself there, that much was sure of. She was also quite certain she would never have come back to that place by her own accord.

Which meant that _someone_ was there with her. Which meant she could start asking questions.

"What's this?" She took a few tentative steps towards the counter, keeping an eye out for danger. "Where am I? Is anyone here?"

"Don't be afraid."

The corners of her lips turned upwards in a small smirk. _Of course_ she wasn't alone. Swiftly, she turned on her heels to face whoever had spoken…and her face fell.

"Oh…I know you."

"Yes. We have met before."

An alarming thought crept to her mind, and Vala arched an eyebrow at the absurdity of it. She smiled cautiously.

"Morgan…Morgan le Fey, right?"

The woman in front of her nodded. Vala grimaced: she knew what was coming, and it couldn't be good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Next chapters will explain what exactly happened (though you can guess, right?) and more importantly, _how_ it happened. Your comments, opinions or questions are welcome! Please let me know what you think! Hit that little blue button! ;) **

**Myosotis**


	2. One Particularly Good Bluff

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! They are what keeps me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter I: (It All Started As) One Particularly Good Bluff**

_The day before…_

"Kill them all—except for him."

"Wait!"

Vala moved between her daughter and the menacing soldiers with weapons trained on the rest of the SG1 team. Things were not looking good. The moment they had set foot on the planet they had realized they were too late…the peaceful villagers of Juna had already accepted Origin.

And they had been waiting for SG1.

No sooner had the five of them gone through the stargate, that they had found themselves surrounded by armed villagers. Adria's new personal guard. And then _she_ had showed up, victorious and smug. Vala knew an ambush when she saw one. They had played right into her daughter's hands.

The same hands that were now ready to signal the soldiers to fire on Carter, Mitchell and Teal'c.

Vala took another step towards Adria, preparing herself for her biggest gamble yet.

"Wait!" she repeated. "Let's talk…"

"I'm tired of your interfering, mother, and my patience is wearing thin."

"You're making a big mistake."

Adria gave her a condescending look.

"I do not make mistakes."

"Listen to me…" Her voice softened considerably, as she played her remaining cards. "I am your mother, above all else. I don't want to see you taking this road."

"You will, once you receive the light into your heart."

Vala cringed at her daughter's placid tone. Her mind was working frantically to come up with a way out of their dire predicament…but her heart felt some genuine kind of sorrow for Adria.

"How come she gets the chance to turn to the dark side and we're written off?" Mitchell quipped.

He glanced at the weapons his team had been force to discard… they were too far away to offer any real chance. Carter met his eyes, and Mitchell knew she thought the same. They couldn't fight their way out of this one.

"What about me?" Daniel asked, trying to buy some more time—he hoped someone would come up with a plan. "Why not kill me?"

Adria smiled unpleasantly.

"We have…_plans_ for you, Daniel Jackson."

He returned an uneasy smile of his own.

"Why doesn't this make me feel any better, I wonder…"

Vala watched the exchange silently. Her mind was made up. It was probably the craziest and most inefficient plan she'd ever come up with. But with a bit of luck, she'd be able to bluff their way out…or else get them all killed faster. She reached inside the pocket of her olive-green jacket, and felt the object she was looking for. It was one of the Goa'uld bracelets she had affixed on Daniel so many months before…

She smiled to herself as she remembered why exactly she had brought the bracelets with her to this particular mission. It wasn't the most orthodox of intentions…but now it might just save their lives…_if_ her gambit worked out. She walked again towards Adria, until they stood at less than arm's length.

"Look at me…" her eyes were almost pleading as she spoke to the young woman "is there nothing of me inside you?"

Adria simply gave her a blank stare.

Vala shook her head sadly, and reached a hand to caress her daughter's cheek. The other's golden eyes fixed her with some sort of understanding disdain. But she did not draw back, and Vala felt her heartbeat accelerate as Adria reached a hand to her shoulder. She squeezed the bracelet up her sleeve.

"You will understand, mother."

Vala nodded slowly, keeping her gaze locked with Adria's. Her hand still softly caressed her daughter…

…and before the younger woman could react, she had caught her wrist and slapped on the bracelet. A second later, its counterpart rested securely on her own wrist.

"What!!"

Adria pushed her aside and down to the ground with surprising force, anger contorting her features. Swiftly, Vala found two weapons trained on her, while the other soldiers closed the circle around the rest of the team. Mitchell and the others tried to tell what was going on, but the captors obstructed their view. They could still hear Adria's furious voice, though.

"What have you done?"

Vala slowly got up. She smirked knowingly and held up her right hand; sunlight reflected off the copper-colored bracelet.

"I have linked us together," she whispered. "Our lives were already connected, as mother and daughter. Now that link is more real than ever." She arched both eyebrows to emphasize her words, and hoped the other would be convinced. "If I die, you die, darling. Will that make you reconsider?"

"You're lying!"

"You're a Truth Seer, Adria. Look at me and see it for yourself."

Adria was shouting angrily, but Vala still kept her voice low. For one, she did not want to hear what the others had to say about her plan. Daniel's disbelieving voice was already yelling in her head, pointing out what a hopeless bluff it was. And then, she didn't want to test the soldier's devotion with her story, lest one of them became too trigger-happy.

"If we live, we live together," she stated confidently to her daughter. "Or else both of us die."

A depressing prospect, not to mention unlikely, but Vala could see doubt in her daughter's eyes. Then Adria laughed maliciously, which did not strike her as a particularly good sign.

"You think you've done well, mother…well this doesn't change much," the Orici said viciously. She signaled the soldiers, who stepped closer to Vala. "You're coming with me, and the rest of them will die anyway."

"I don't think so."

She slipped a small knife from her sleeve, and held it to her own chest. Mentally, she kicked herself—why had she imagined Adria would just cave in and let them all go? Her carefully improvised plan was going downhill. Rapidly. Obviously her daughter shared that thought, as she laughed once more.

"Please. I know how much you love your life."

"Oh I don't know, this whole prospect of a life of imprisonment aboard the Ori ship while my months-old daughter takes over the world…it's not all that appealing."

Adria's smile vanished.

"You wouldn't."

Vala tilted her head. She couldn't even see the rest of the team behind the heavily armed soldiers.

"Tell the men to stand down. You'll let me and my friends go through the stargate."

"Never."

The raven-haired woman sighed inwardly. They were headed for a stalemate…but she wouldn't be defeated at a bluff game by her two-months old daughter, damn it! She squeezed the small dagger, feeling its tip against the fabric of her uniform.

"Wait!" Adria frowned anxiously, then laughed again. "I'll just heal you."

Vala gave her a sadly mocking look. In fact, she hadn't exactly considered that option, either; the plan that had seemed so brilliantly easy had more holes in it than the fuel tanks of ships she used to scavenge. But she had to keep Adria from realizing that. She shook her head, trying to look confident in her plan. Apparently, it was working, as the younger woman said in an angry voice:

"Your friends will go through the stargate, but you go with me. I will not trust you."

Vala smiled widely. She knew victory when she saw it.

"No. You could just as easily order your ships to Earth, next. I will be there as an…what do they call it? Insurance policy."

She gave Adria a bright smile, just as the other glowered in powerless ire.

"Alright, mother. You win—this time." She signaled the soldiers who lowered their weapons, then gave her mother a dark look. "Until I find a way to undo this, and you will feel the consequences."

"Yeah…"

Vala had no doubt she would eventually live to regret this plan. But for the moment they were saved, and her bluff would probably go down in history. Because it _had_ been a bluff right? She swallowed hard. Somehow, the idea of the bracelets working on the Orici suddenly seemed less absurd.

She shook her head. It was ridiculous. Turning to the others, she noticed they looked slightly stunned by the sudden turn of events. She grinned proudly and sauntered towards them with confidence.

"Alright let's go."

The soldiers still regarded her suspiciously. But Adria gave them clear orders.

"You will accompany them to the stargate, and make sure they pass unharmed. It is the will of the Ori."

_What did you do?_ Mitchell mouthed. Vala shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

The soldiers lowered their weapons. Mitchell reached to pick up his own guns, and they twitched nervously.

"Whoa…easy, there." Cam winked. "Will of the Ori, remember?"

Adria's furious glare followed them for another moment, before the woman disappeared in a flash of blue light. Daniel walked to Vala and gave her a serious look.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Erm. I grounded her." He arched an eyebrow, and Vala shrugged innocently. "_What_?"

He just shook his head with a roll of his eyes, and they continued to walk in silence towards the stargate. Somewhere along the way Vala caught up with him and matched his stride. Biting her lip, she asked in a casual voice.

"Erm, Daniel? Just how long is it going to take us to reach the gate?"

"Ten minutes, maybe? Why?"

"No reason…just striking up a conversation."

He gave her a skeptical look again.

"Well, how about you tell us what you did back there?"

"On the other hand, I've always been a silent road companion…"

"No, really," Carter had overheard their conversation and jumped in. "I thought we were done for…how did you manage to get us free?"

"Oh, you must know by now that I'm your lucky charm…"

Daniel rolled his eyes again. Teal'c turned to give Vala an austere look, but those who knew him could read the amusement in his eyes.

"Indeed."

A short distance away, the stargate came into sight. Mitchell gave the soldiers a cheerful look, although his hands still nervously gripped the gun. Better safe…

"Well, thanks boys, you've been great company, think we can find our own way from here…"

They gave him blanks looks, but nodded.

"Hallowed are the Ori." Then they turned their backs on the team, heading back the same path.

"Er, yeah, that." Mitchell shrugged, thenn pointed a finger at Daniel. "Dial us home, Jackson."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: We'll find out what Vala was doing with the bracelets in later chapters...they were there for a reason not just for convenience! Also…the plan was very sloppy, but it was meant to be that way…they were in a no-win situation and it was the best she could come up with. As far as Vala is concerned, it worked: they are free, end of story. Whether it worked better (or worse…) than she would have imagined…we'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! **

**Please let me know what you think! Any questions, comments, suggestions? They're always welcome! So please review!**

**Myosotis**


	3. A Turn For the Worse

**Chapter II: A Turn for the Worse**

They all let out relived breaths as the gate room materialized in front of their eyes. Mitchell took a couple of steps down the ramp, then turned to his team and shook his head.

"That was a close one."

Carter's eyes widened slightly as she nodded; the rest of them offered no comment.

"Colonel Mitchell!" Landry walked into the gate room with a worried expression. "You're two hours ahead of schedule."

"Yes, sir…I think it's better if we stay clear of this world for now. The Ori beat us to it."

Landry nodded curtly, the lines of his face deepening as the bad news settled in.

"Is that the reason why you returned early?"

"The villagers had been forewarned," Carter supplied. "They ambushed us, sir. Adria had us in her power ten minutes after we'd reached the planet."

"Offered us Origin, again." Mitchell added. "Nothing if not persistent, this daughter of yours."

The last comment had been directed to Vala, who gave only a small grin in reply.

The general frowned at the last bits of information. For a short moment, he imagined how things could have gone wrong. How he would have sent them straight into an ambush…then quickly drove the thought away from his mind.

"How did you escape?" he asked instead.

Silence followed his question; all the 'official' members of SG1 looked at Vala. Eventually it was Carter that admitted:

"Well…we're not sure actually, Sir."

The general arched an eyebrow, wordlessly demanding an explanation.

"I believe it was due to Vala, General Landry," said Teal'c in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"She managed to _talk_ our way out," Mitchell added.

"Are you saying" Landry frowned, disbelievingly, "that you _convinced_ the Orici to let you go?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's more to it…" Daniel said off-handedly, "we just haven't _heard_ it yet," he finished with a suggestive look towards the raven-haired woman.

She simply pursed her lips in a small pout, and looked innocently towards the ceiling.

"Whatever she said, sir, it worked," Carter commented. "Adria let us go through the gate unharmed."

Landry nodded silently, digesting the news.

"Well…quite the hero then, Ms. Mal Doran!"

He gave Vala a nod of approval. What it was not in his habit to give comments like that to his subordinates, he felt she was still insecure about her value as a member of SGC. Conveying his appreciation couldn't hurt…and she _had_ apparently just helped the team out of a dire situation.

He half-expected her to give one of her usual cheerful grins in return, but her expression suddenly became dreamy.

"Hero…" she repeated in a low voice, looking somewhere beyond them. "Definitely better than intergalactic thief and cheater…" she argued to herself with a small nod. "Yes, I think I'll rather like being remembered by this…"

Everyone frowned at the odd statement, and they exchanged confused glances. Almost unconsciously, Mitchell and Landry both looked towards Daniel. They had come to see him as the one closest to Vala…and the one who would know if something were wrong. He met their questioning gazes, but could only shrug in response. Eventually, after a short silence, Carter gave the other woman an encouraging smile.

"Vala…we're safe now. Nothing is going to happen, we're not going to die."

"At least not today," Mitchell put in. "Probably. Maybe… Hopefully. Ow," he finished in a low tone as Carter had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, just as the general spoke again, directing them all for the routine check-up in the infirmary.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As doctor Lam examined the others, Vala slipped to her quarters. Rummaging through her belongings, she managed to find the small, ruby-colored device that unfastened the bracelets.

"Good…this game was getting out of hand," she whispered to herself as she passed the gadget over the lock of her bracelet.

Nothing happened. She tried again, with the same results.

"Oh, come _on_!" she complained loudly, as cold fear began to settle in the pit of her stomach. She passed the device over her wrist yet again. "I was trying to get us out of there, I _don't_ have a death wish!" She pulled hopelessly at the bracelet. "I was just kidding about the hero business! Just. Come. _Off_!"

She slammed her palm against the table and lowered her head against her hands.

"Why is it that the _one_ bluff I don't get called on has to involve my untimely demise?" she muttered to herself.

Of course, there was still the chance that the technology of the Goa'uld wouldn't work on Adria. Vala gave the useless unlocking device a short glance. Something told her things wouldn't be that easy.

She pulled at the bracelet once more just to be sure, then considered her next step. She cringed at the thought of Daniel's reaction, and again, his voice echoed in her head, telling her off for going with such an absurd and risky plan. Then again, if she didn't tell the team…

There was a knock on her door, and she quickly pulled down the sleeve of her jacket and put away the Goa'uld device.

"Yes?"

Daniel walked in with the usual half-amused, half-circumspect expression he wore around her.

"Is there a…particular reason that you sneaked out of the infirmary to come here?" He made a show of looking around her quarters. "I see you've already buried the treasure…"

"Just finished," she smiled, then grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Now, where are we going next?"

"_You_ are going to let Dr. Lam check you up," he replied, sliding his arm out of her grip, "and the rest of us are going to the briefing room."

"Oh, she can just check me up later, I'd rather not miss the briefing…given that I played the crucial role in our daring escape…"

"Yeah, we don't really know what that role was, now do we…" Daniel retorted, but couldn't think of a real reason to refuse her request. "Alright, but you're going to the infirmary first thing after the briefing."

"Yes and…how long will that take?" she asked with faked disinterest.

Daniel wasn't fooled.

"As long as it takes…_why_ do you keep asking that?"

"No reason…"

Before he could ask anything else, they caught up with Carter, Mitchell and Teal'c, on their way to the meeting as well. The two colonels were bantering lightly as they reached the iron stairwell that led to the briefing room.

Vala was about to follow them up the stairs as a wave of dizziness struck her. She swore under her voice, and grabbed onto the metal railing, closing her eyes as the world tilted at dangerous angles.

Right behind her, Teal'c noticed her sudden predicament.

"Are you not well?" he asked with his usual unaffected solicitousness.

"What…no, no I'm fine…I…"

She suddenly leaned heavily against the railing, her face pale and her eyes squeezed shut. Teal'c grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling, just as Daniel rushed forward.

"Vala? What's wrong, what—" Something suddenly clicked in his mind, and a frightening realization hit him. "What did you do!"

He grabbed her hand and violently pulled up the jacket sleeve to reveal the bracelet around her wrist. His eyes widened in panic. Alerted by the shouts, Sam appeared at the top of the stairwell. As her eyes moved from Daniel's stricken expression to the copper bracelet on Vala's hand, she figured everything out in an instant. She grabbed the phone on the wall.

"I need a med team to the briefing room, _now_!"

"Wh-what? What happened to her?" Mitchell's face fell as he spotted the Goa'uld armlet. "Tell me that's not what I think it is!"

Neither Teal'c nor Daniel replied, the former still supporting Vala's weight, while the latter held her wrist between her fingers, massaging it almost unconsciously.

"Damn it…hold on, we'll find a way out of this…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How is she?"

Outside the infirmary, General Landry and the rest of SG1 had waited in tense silence until Doctor Lam had come to bring them news. Her expression was grim.

"Not good. We couldn't counter the effect of the bracelets last time, and we can't do it now." She looked them in the eyes, and shook her head. "We're losing her."

"No!!" Daniel clenched his fists. "We have to do something! Contact the Ori! Dial back Juna!"

The rest of them kept quiet, trying to deal with the news. Mitchell eventually shook his head in puzzlement.

"What I don't understand…how could that technology ever work on Adria? The Goa'uld were vastly inferior to the Ori in knowledge…it's hard to believe something of theirs could work on her!"

"Adria _is_ human…" Carter pointed out in a tired voice.

"That is correct, Colonel Carter. I also presume that is why the Orici let us go," Teal'c added.

"Bue how could she let _Vala_ go, then?"

"She must not have known…" Daniel whispered dejectedly. "Or not cared!" he added with more vehemence. The thought of Vala dying while Adria remained unharmed angered and frightened him beyond measure.

"I do not believe that is the case, Daniel Jackson. If she had known for sure that this technology would not affect her, she would have ordered us killed."

"Teal'c's right," Carter agreed. "But could it really end like this…could this kill Adria?"

She hated to voice the question, but she knew it would come up eventually. Landry picked it up, as he stated in a low, firm voice.

"This…could be a victory that could turn the tides of the war in our favor."

"No."

Daniel's voice had lost its vehemence. It was cold and neutral, but the determination in his eyes was almost tangible. Carter tried to catch his gaze to let him know they would never even consider losing one of their own that way, but he kept his stare fixed on the general.

Landry, too, tried to make that clear, but Daniel wouldn't even let him finish.

"I don't want to make this decision either—"

"You _can't_ make this decision! None of us can! It's not our right to barter with Vala's life!!"

A pregnant silence followed his outburst. Eventually, Carter pointed out in a soft voice:

"At this point, we can't do anything either way."

And no one said anything else, and they simply waited while Dr. Lam fought her hopeless battle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Why would the bracelet not come off? Is someone interfering, perhaps? Next chapters will make that clear…meanwhile, here is a preview of chapter three! **

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

_**oooooooooooo**_

"_**I'm…ascended, right? Well…this is not what I would've imagined…"**_

"…_**you are not ascended…you must make the decision."**_

"**_What is there to decide? Between this and being dead—" _**

"_**Hello, mother."**_

**_oooooooooooo_**

**Like it? Hate it? What should change? Review and let me know! **

**Myosotis**


	4. Gone

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! And of course to those of you who take the time to read the story, even if you don't leave a review (of course that could always change…riiiight?) I hope you enjoy this part!**

**Chapter III: Gone (But Not Quite There Yet)**

"I'm sorry."

Carolyn Lam lowered her eyes, and moved away from the bed. On her way out of the infirmary, she walked into the general. She raised her tearful gaze, and he reflected it in his own eyes.

Behind her, SG1 stood in silence. The nurses cleared most of the tubes and wires and then discreetly left the four to say their wordless goodbyes. The only sound was the dull beeping of a monitor someone had forgotten to unplug.

Tears running down her cheeks, Sam moved an errant strand of dark hair from Vala's face. Mitchell simply gazed down at the raven-haired woman, sadness mixing with anger behind his guarded gaze. Teal'c had lowered his head—in respect, or perhaps so that no one could see his expression. Daniel stood half a step behind them all, his face stony and expressionless. Only his eyes were open wide, not in sadness but in shock, pain and anger.

Eventually they all left, one by one, until Daniel was the only one left standing by Vala's bed. Silently, he pulled a chair and sat down beside her, lowering his head in his hands in a mute cry of desperation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_What's this? Where am I?"_

"_Don't be afraid."_

"_Oh…I know you."_

"_Yes. We have met before."_

"_Morgan…Morgan le Fey, right?"_

The Ancient nodded, and Vala gave her a long look.

"You're looking…corporeal!" Recalling how she had first met Morgan as a hologram on Atlantis brought up another idea to her mind. "Weren't you being punished for helping us? _Not_ that your indications were much help, mind you. I hope you can appeal your punishment," she added as an afterthought.

"The others thought I am best suited to talk to you, since we were…familiar."

Vala held up her palms in an almost defensive gesture.

"Uh, I wouldn't go that far. Passing acquaintance, maybe."

Again, Morgan bobbed her head, and the raven-haired woman gave her an impatient look.

"Would you stop nodding and tell me where I am? Actually, don't! I know what this is." She'd heard plenty of stories, from Daniel, from the Ori and their followers, enough to figure it out. "I'm…_ascended_, right?"

She made a show of looking around at the old tavern, then traced one of her fingers along the dusty counter.

"Well," she drawled, holding up the now-dirty finger, "this is certainly not what I would have imagined."

"That is because you have not ascended…" Morgan provided, and Vala lowered her head, before cleverly completing:

"…yet."

Another nod came from the Ancient, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so what now? Do I have to file a petition? Take a psychiatric evaluation? I'm good at those! Pull a sword out of a stone? How do I leave this place and ascend?"

"You must make the decision," Morgan spoke in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Decision." Vala tilted her head, with a small frown. "What is there to decide? Between this and being _dead_—"

"Hello, mother."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: I know, bit short, right? But, next chapter is already written, and it will be up in a couple of days! Meanwhile, let me know what you think of the story! Feedback really motivates me to write more—not to mention that your words always make my day! So please take a second to leave a comment!**

**Hugs,**

**Myosotis**


	5. The Reunion and the Decision

**AN: Thanks so much for your reviews! And I'm _so_ sorry for the long delay in posting—winter break, holiday season and being snowed in (with only a dozen of ski-trip bruises for company) for good measure weren't exactly conducive to writing… but now I've got the next few chapters ready and will be posting them daily! Enjoy:)! **

**Chapter IV: The Reunion (part 1) **

**and **

**The Decision (part 2)**

**(1)**

"Adria."

Vala spoke the name in a low tone, biting her lower lip with an uncomfortable smile. She was not entirely surprised.

"Fancy meeting you here…"

The Orici arched her eyebrows.

"Why would you be surprised?" she asked frostily. "I have the ultimate knowledge. It is natural that I should ascend."

Vala shook her head.

"Well…don't let me stop you."

For an insane second, she had hoped…but no, her daughter was beyond listening to reason. Better to let things take their natural way. But Adria came closer, stopping right in front of her. Cold ire burnt in her golden eyes.

"You _killed_ me, mother."

"Us, darling," Vala pointed out, "I killed _us_. I'm not just visiting here, you know."

"Why would you do such thing? Do you not love me?" Silence was the only reply. "I could have shown you the way to the light."

Vala sighed.

"Yes, well, your old mother found the way herself, as you can notice."

Knowing better than to try and change Adria's mind, she turned to the Ancient, who stood aside watching their exchange with apparent disinterest.

"Erm, can we ascend now _please_?"

Her tone was flippant, yet there was a subtle note of urgency in her plea. Being there, facing Adria, Vala felt as though her failures were being cruelly thrown in her face. Her daughter was the quintessence of the vicious game that the Ori had played on the manipulative, facetious but ultimately ingenuous swindler who roamed the galaxy trying to win back the pieces of her shattered puzzle.

Vala loved and hated her daughter with almost the same intensity that she loved and hated herself. But of course, none of that showed in her demeanor or her words, as she directed a questioning look towards Morgan, still waiting for an answer. The Ancient shook her head and spoke calmly:

"You must make the decision."

"I already did!" the woman protested. "I want to go…you know…_there_" she pointed upwards with a meaningful expression. "Come on…!"

"It's not that easy, mother," Adria commented condescendingly.

"What a shock…" Vala muttered, just as her daughter continued in the same knowing tone.

"Because of the link between us…we must make the decision together."

Vala sighed again. She made a mental note to stop doing that, lest she should start hyperventilating. If that was even possible anymore…

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands together and turned to her daughter, trying to look as impassive as she was sure the other felt. "Well then, Adria. Considering that our options are, ascending, or dying…"

Much to her surprise, the young woman nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

But then Adria frowned, and her tone grew spiteful.

"Before that…I want you to know that your little _trick_ got you nowhere. I will regain my human form, strengthened even more by my Ascension, and shall bring light to all in the unive—"

"Don't make me ground you, young lady."

It was probably surprise that effectively shut Adria up, but Vala took the chance to turn to Morgan once more. The Ancient was looking at them, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"You have decided then."

It was Vala's turn to nod at Morgan, and she did so with some irony.

"Yes. We both agree to ascend."

And much to their surprise, the Ancient shook her head.

"That is not an option." As they both regarded her in confusion, Morgan proceeded to explain. "You" she said placidly, nodding towards Adria, "can not ascend."

"What?!"

"What?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Part 2: The Decision)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Adria stomped to the Ancient and gave her a withering glare.

"I have the ultimate knowledge of the Ori. What do you _mean_," she practically bit out the resentful question, "I cannot ascend?"

But the glare that had made hundreds of village leaders and great warriors cower in fear had no effect whatsoever on Morgan le Fey. She merely returned an expression of mild disinterest and replied in a placid tone:

"You cannot."

"You're lying," the Orici said through gritted teeth. As the only response she got was the other's blank expression, she erupted in rage. "I _demand_ to ascend! It is my right! I possess all your knowledge! You can not keep me from my rightful position!"

"You cannot ascend," Morgan repeated, using a patient tone and slowly shaking her head, as though she were addressing a stubborn child.

And Adria was not far from that, as she all but stomped her foot in frustration.

"You can't do that! I am ready! I have the knowledge!"

Vala moved away from the dusty counter she had been leaning against, and came closer to her daughter.

"Darling…maybe it's not only the knowledge that matters. Maybe it's not about knowing everything…but understanding what you know. About using what you know to do good."

"I bring light to the people!"

"Yes, I think the millions that your priors kill might argue that."

"They are nonbelievers!" Adria spat out in disdain, causing Vala to shake her head in exasperation.

"And for good reason. Look where your belief got you."

But her words reached deaf ears, as her daughter turned to Morgan once more, the same menacing expression on her ageless face.

"I will destroy you!" She held up a warning finger. "You are afraid. You are evil!"

The shouts resounded in the silent, shadowy tavern. Vala pulled a stool from under one of the wooden tables, and sat down in defeat. She wasn't getting anywhere with Adria. Morgan seemed to share the belief, as she faced both of them again, with the same neutral expression.

"You must make your decision."

From her shaky stool, Vala frowned.

"Well…I don't understand. If she can't ascend, what decision do we have to make?"

The Ancient smiled, and Vala knew she had asked a good question.

"_You_ can still decide to ascend…" Morgan said to her, and the raven-haired woman was instantly suspicious.

"What will happen to Adria if I choose that?"

One right question after the other, the others' reactions told Vala. Adria was livid with powerless fury, while Morgan had lowered her eyes. Eventually, Vala answered her own question.

"She'd die…", she whispered in shock. A bitter smile came to her lips. "I didn't think my plan would actually work…"

"That is a _lie_! Those worthless trinkets could never defeat my protection barriers!" Adria shouted. "The Orici cannot be defeated by such an inferior technology!"

Vala opened her mouth to retort, and found herself at a loss for words. Endless arrogance and illusions of grandeur aside, her daughter was most likely _right_. There was just no way Goa'uld technology would work against an Ori child with godlike power…

Puzzled, she rubbed her forehead…and that was when she caught Morgan's eye. There, behind the guarded look, beyond the wisdom and the understanding in the Ancient's timeless gaze, lay her answer. Vala's eyes widened.

"You…" she said in a strangled whisper.

Morgan lowered her eyes and shook her head almost imperceptibly. A message as obvious as her earlier silent confession. She then spoke quickly, urging them once more.

"You must decide."

Vala swallowed hard. Once she had understood the extent of the Ancient's involvement in their current situation, the rest of the pieces fell into place easily. The Goa'uld cufflinks had—_naturally_!—not worked…but they had given Morgan—and who knew how many other Ancients were in on it?—the perfect cover to do some cheating of their own.

Now all Vala had to do was decide to ascend…that would put an end to the Orici—and the reign of the Ori…and she could then go back to her friends. Just say the words…

As if reading her thoughts, Adria huffed contemptuously.

"Go ahead, Mother. You've already killed me once. What's keeping you this time?"

"Hush, baby. Mother's thinking," Vala replied in a harsh tone.

"You cannot stop the Ori! They will rise again, I will come back to them, even if I were to die now, I—"

"Alright that does it." Vala pushed herself up from the stool and crossed her arms. "Then we'll both stay here."

That effectively shut Adria up.

"_What_?"

Morgan seemed equally displeased. She shook her head, but when she spoke, her tone held some emotion and a small smile graced her lips.

"That is not a decision, Vala. That is a non-decision, avoiding the decision."

The dark-haired woman shrugged innocently.

"Why? I happen to like this place." She pointed to the muddy floor, with half the planks missing, then to the rundown walls and the chipped beer mugs on the counter. "It's…cozy."

**AN: Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope you're still enjoying the story! Any comments, questions, suggestions are welcome! Like the story? Hate it? Review and let me know! **

**Myosotis**


	6. Stuck

**AN: I am so thankful to everyone who reviewed! The site won't let me reply to your reviews for some reason, so I'm sorry…but thanks so much for taking the time to tell me what you think! I'm really encouraged by your words!! **

**Enjoy the next part!**

**Chapter V: Stuck (Or, the Quality Time)**

"How long are you going to keep us here, mother?"

Ever since Vala's 'decision', Adria had stood, arms crossed across her chest, leaning against the far wall of the tavern. Initially, she had refused to talk, but the prolonged time in the dark drinking hole, with no prospect of leaving, finally got to her.

"I know better than to try to restrain you darling." Faithful to her habits, Vala had balanced herself precariously on top of the counter. "You're certainly old enough to go whenever you please."

"Stop playing games!"

"I'm not. But if you really want us to…" She jumped off the counter and sauntered to a nearby table, where a handful of darts rested next to a half-empty glass with unrecognizable contents. Vala picked up one of the darts. "Ever played this?"

She received only a furious glare in return; it didn't faze her.

"That's alright. I'll teach you. You'll get the hang of it…in an eternity or two," she finished with an innocent wink.

"You can't confine us here forever!"

"Oh I'm not confining you. Feel free to go…"

"But I'd die!"

Vala threw the small dart right into the bull's eye, and smirked.

"True. So this is starting to look good after all, doesn't it?" She picked up another dart, and added as an afterthought. "They also make the best apple cider in the galaxy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(**_An indefinite amount of time later_**)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mother…"

Adria stepped close to the table where Vala was seated. The raven-haired woman stared down at the wax-stained wood, her chin propped in her palm, boredom easily readable in her expression.

"Yes, darling," she sang, absently playing with the handle of her jug.

"I think I was wrong…"

Vala's relaxed position did not change, but her eyes immediately became alert, fixing Adria with a guarded stare.

"I am beginning to see you were right…"

Adria's voice was mellow and her stance somewhat defeated. Vala frowned slightly, as she listened to her daughter's words.

"My way…it is the only one I have ever known. There was never doubt in my soul. There was no other choice for me, the prophesized Orici…"

"There is always a choice, Adria," Vala said calmly.

The Orici sat down next to her, wearing a look of deep regret.

"Was I really wrong, mother?"

Vala gave her a sad smile.

"That is for you alone to decide, darling."

"Yes…" the other nodded. "I believe you now." She looked her mother in the eyes, and said pleadingly. "Help me see, mother."

She hugged Vala, softly reclining her head on the other woman's shoulders. For a moment, silence reigned, as Vala stared down at the top of her daughter's head. Slowly, she responded to the hug.

"How could I have done all that?" Adria's lament continued, met only by silence. "Surely you understand me, mother. It was the way I had been taught since birth. You were not there to show the other path," the Orici spoke almost petulantly, and felt her mother cringe slightly. "Fix that now, mother. I need to set things right. I cannot bear the knowledge of how wrong I was. It is _eating_ me…"

"Adria…How can I help you?" Vala whispered.

"I have to go back…change it all."

The other woman smiled.

"You gave me life once…and I walked the wrong path. Give it to me again, and I shall set things ri—"

Her plea was rudely interrupted as Vala laughed out loud. Her shoulders shaking slightly with mirth, the dark-haired woman broke the hug.

"Mother?"

"Oh, nice try, darling." She was still smiling widely, her usual bright smile but for a faint note of bitterness. "I see you did get something from me, beside your good looks! But Adria, I'm your _mother_. You may see the truth in people, but I can see the lies in you."

Adria's shoulders tensed, and her voice grew cold once more as the woman dropped the act.

"We must go back."

"I'm actually enjoying it here."

Faced with Vala's cheerful expression, Adria raged again.

"I'll never forgive you, mother!"

"Let's wait for ever and see that, alright?"

The Orici clenched her fists in powerless fury.

"I will escape this place eventually. You are weak…" she spat out with a scornful grin, "you cannot decide to ascend and let me die, and it _will_ lead to your downfall."

"Really, darling," Vala said with a mock serious air, "as your mother, I must say this is _not_ the way to…'set things right'."

**AN: So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please review and let me know! And thank you for staying with the story! (As promised, next chapter will be up tomorrow!)**

**Myosotis**


	7. Heart to Heart

**Chapter VI: Heart to Heart**

The bar in Vala's home village was by no means an impressing edifice—indeed, the one room that served as meeting place to over a hundred tipsy loud men (and the occasional clandestine teenage Vala) was smaller than the Gate room that Vala remembered. Nevertheless, Adria had somehow managed to find the farthest corner, and stood there sulkily, looking every bit the petulant child that she claimed she wasn't.

For her part, Vala, who had never before been known for her patience, had discovered that the new role of mother apparently came with endless resources of tolerance and serenity. Sitting at the counter, she fumbled with an old broken clock that she had taken down from one of the walls. She tried to get it working again, although she had no idea how to measure time in that place, or if that dimension even existed there.

But that dilemma would not be much bother, as she doubted ever being able to get the rusty clock working. Playing with its rundown pieces just provided a necessary distraction from the unpleasant atmosphere between her and her daughter. Indeed, the air in the room was fraught with tension.

Morgan noticed the same thing when she appeared again, but chose not to comment on it. Instead, she gave them both a questioning look.

"Have you made your decision?"

Vala looked up from her work on the counter and shrugged.

"I don't know…this place grows on you…"

"We want to go back!" Adria immediately cried, stepping away from her dark corner.

"Is that common agreement?"

"Nope…" Vala sang, giving the ceiling a cheerful gaze.

Arching an eyebrow, Morgan nodded.

"Very well…however. I must warn you. Should you decide to go back, your consciences would return to your bodies."

Vala's blissfully unconcerned expression immediately vanished. She matched the Ancient's arched eyebrow, and spoke dryly:

"Meaning…since everyone thinks we're dead…"

"We _are_ dead, thanks to you," Adria interjected bitterly, but her mother ignored the jab.

"What exactly will happen to us—our…bodies, I mean?"

Before Morgan could reply, the Orici huffed proudly.

"The believers will _revere_ me, they would not dare harm a single hair on my body!"

Vala grimaced. Silent alarms went off at the back of her mind.

"Alright…" she said slowly, "I have _no_ idea what humans do in these cases…"

To her questioning look, Morgan returned the same placid expression, and answered cryptically.

"You should hurry."

Vala rolled her eyes. Barbaric humans.

"Of course."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mother…"

Noiselessly, Adria had come behind her mother.

"Mm?"

Vala did not look up from her fourth (or was it fifth?) mug of apple cider.

"Why can I not ascend?"

The question was surprising, and the raven-haired woman raised a thoughtful gaze to her daughter.

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

"About…understanding?" To the other's nod, Adria sneered. "That's ridiculous!"

Vala shrugged and went back to her cider.

"I possess all the knowledge of the Ancients, by all rights I should be up there already!" Frustrated that her mother was paying no attention, Adria raved on. "They're only holding me down here because they know I would share all this knowledge with others!"

"Probably."

Vala's consent fazed the Orici.

"_What_?"

"Well look at how you're sharing it—enslaving the galaxies before the age of one!"

"Don't delude yourself, mother. There was war before we came—the Goa'uld, the replicators. The Ori are striving to bring peace and the way to ascension to all believers."

Vala arched an eyebrow.

"Which way to ascension would that be?" she asked pointing to the shabby tavern around them.

Unable to retort, her daughter just glared.

"I'm not trying to rub it in, Adria," Vala sighed. "I've already grown used to the idea of spending eternity here with you…I just wish we'd do something slightly more…_constructive_ than arguing about who's right and who's wrong."

"You dare accuse me, mother…but you are no better. I've been so patient with you…trying to lead you to the light. And you? When you saw I would not bend to your evil ways, you chose to _kill_ me!"

"_Us_!" an exasperated Vala reminded her. "Also, for the sake of argument, I haven't wiped out entire populations."

None of them said anything for a while, then. Leaning back against the tavern wall again, Adria quietly watched her mother. After a prolonged silence, she spoke up again:

"How would you have gone about it, then?"

Vala's expression and voice were grave when she replied.

"I wouldn't. People are free to believe in whatever they choose. If they rejected Origin…that should be the end of it."

"But wouldn't you _want_ them all to attain enlightenment?"

"Adria." She spoke her daughter's name gravely. "You cannot ascend. Your knowledge is not enlightenment…it is corruption. It's not leading you down the path to the light, but to destruction."

The Orici did not pick up the argument, and again, silence fell over the two. And again, Adria broke it after a while, muttering in an emotionless tone:

"It's too late now, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Whatever I did is done, right or wrong, I can't change it. So you'll have to live with it, mother."

Vala closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"You'll have to live with it, too, Adria."

"Yes," was the other's straight-faced answer. "I suppose we'll have eternity to think this over." After a short pause, she met her mother's gaze. "You don't need to be here. I'm sure the ways you advocate will find a better echo with _them_," she added with a meaningful look upwards.

"Yeah…" With a long-practiced move, Vala knocked back the remaining cider and set the mug down forcefully. "Alright then! I would say we've spent enough quality time together…"

Adria's expression grew wary.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sorry if you wanted to stay, darling, but obviously we're not a good match to spend eternity together, you've admitted that much…"

Immediately, the Orici returned to her cold, emotionless countenance. Her voice was bitter.

"So. You're ending it—_me_—here."

Vala shrugged and stood up from her stool.

"Uhm…Morgan?"

Surely enough, the Ancient materialized as soon as her name had been called. She regarded the two with a tint of curiosity.

"You have made a decision."

"Yes."

Before continuing, Vala gave Adria a look, and the Orici frowned disdainfully.

"I assume you are happy," she said icily.

Eyebrows arched cryptically, Vala tilted her head and a small smirk curled her lips in what seemed to be a combination of annoyance and compassion.

"What is that decision?" Morgan asked calmly, though she already knew the answer. The Ancient was not surprised when Vala declared in a falsely casual voice:

"We'll go back…"

Their eyes met, and Morgan gave a small nod. Vala smiled.

"_What??_"

Adria's shriek caused them both to turn, and her mother asked worriedly:

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you growing fond of the apple cider?"

Wordless, the Orici shook her head.

"I thought not. It's settled, then."

"You're agreeing…for us both to resume our human form," Adria said disbelievingly.

Vala simply shrugged.

"Well…you're hopeless at darts anyway."

But quips would not satisfy the Orici. She drew herself to full height and stepped closer to her mother.

"You do realize" she spoke haughtily, "that I will surely continue my fight to bring light to the galaxy."

"Yes, I guessed as much."

"And will seek retribution for your little trick?"

"Wouldn't expect any less from someone of my own flesh and blood."

"And will—"

"Adria. Do you _want_ me to change my mind?"

"No, mother. I am merely pointin—"

"Then shut up, darling," Vala said sweetly, then turned back to Morgan.

"Are you certain of this decision?" the Ancient asked.

"Yes—well, almost, actually," Vala added cautiously. "Do I still have a body to go back to?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Will we get to keep our memories?"

"No."

"Will you help us defeat the Ori?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, and the raven-haired woman put up her palms.

"Had to ask. Oh, let's just do it anyway…"

"Very well, then. Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Adria said sharply, but there was clear anxiety in her voice. "Mother, I do not understand—"

"Exactly." Vala interrupted with a shake of her head. "Next time you find yourself here, maybe you will… _understand_."

Mother and daughter locked gazes for a long moment. Both stared unwaveringly, unsmiling and focused. Boring deep into each other's soul.

And, as a small smile graced her mother's face, Adria unwillingly mirrored it.

"And here I was hoping to save you."

The sound of her daughter's pensive voice brought another wistful smile to Vala's lips. She reached a hand to caress Adria's cheek.

"Yes, well…just remember this, darling."

"I won't."

Adria lowered her head on her mother's shoulder, and felt Vala softly stroking her hair.

"Yeah…I know…"

They held onto the moment for as long as they could, before Morgan nodded once more and reality dissolved around the two of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Soo…what do you think? We're now just two chapters away from the end. How's the story coming along? Let me know if you like it! (I know it will be a tremendous shock, but) I love reading your comments! So please take a second to leave a review!**

**Myosotis**

**PS: I know I marked this story as a Daniel/Vala fic...so, to all shippers out there who might feel cheated, you'll get your fix in the next chapter, which is entirely dedicated to this lovely couple. And I hope you give me your opinion, since this is my first SG fic, and I'm also fairly new to the Daniel/Vala universe. (but they are sooo made for each other. That much was obvious since she took off that helmet on the Prometheus! Okay done ranting.)**


	8. Final

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'd really like to hear your opinions on this chapter, so if you enjoyed it, please take a minute and tell me:)! **

**Chapter VII: (In Which SG1 Learns Once More That Death Is Not Necessarily) Final**

The morgue section of the SG command center was not a place people thought about or talked about. It was not something that they worried about, either. The unspoken consensus was that each and every member of the SGC worked to discover, understand and improve life all the time, and tried to escape, cheat (and occasionally recover from) death at least once a month. When they didn't…

It was in that dim, cold room with scorched walls that no one had bothered to paint that Daniel sat, alone, next to the metal table that held Vala. Staring at her face, he did not even notice that he was shaking slightly, or that the tips of his fingers were turning blue from the cold. He would not tear his gaze from her, as though looking away would mark the final onset of the cruel reality of her death.

She was covered up to the neck with a light-blue sheet, the same color as the infirmary gowns.

His mind flashed back to all the times he had woken up in the infirmary, and Vala had been right there next to him. Sure, she had most often been the reason why he'd ended up unconscious in the first place…

Daniel passed his fingers through his hair, wishing the dead weight on his chest would just crush him. He had no idea how long he had been down there with Vala, it seemed like forever. He wished it would be, and then he could just watch over her until the end of days, pretending that his world had never frozen.

Frozen. Frozen. He played the word over in his mind. That was what he had been feeling every since Carolyn Lam had called the time of death. Frozen. His mind could not process that information, his heart refused to beat to that new, cheerless rhythm of a world suddenly devoid of _her_. The sharp-witted swindler-turned-honest who owed him a priceless coin from P3X287, an apology for twenty-eight bruises, half a dinner date and a new pair of glasses.

He just wanted to tell her he would let the coin and the glasses and the apology pass. He still wanted main course and desert at that restaurant, though. He only wanted to make that clear.

A shiver shook his body, and Daniel realized he had been staring at her face so intently that he had forgotten to blink. Tears were forming in his eyes already. That must have been why. He had to wipe them away, or Vala might actually think they were for her, which they were definitely not. He wasn't there to cry, he just…he just wanted to say goodbye.

But Daniel found that even to someone who could speak over twenty languages and decipher virtually every written text in the galaxy, goodbye was not easily said. He couldn't think of the right words…he couldn't even _think_, at all! It was all useless, anyway. Late, and useless. No one would hear him. The dead didn't care much for goodbyes. And no matter what he said, he couldn't change anything. Death was final. Irreversible.

Final.

That was when Vala gasped loudly, and sat up on the metal table, looking thoroughly disoriented.

Daniel's eyes widened and he jumped back in shock, knocking the chair down.

"Daniel…?" the woman rasped, giving him a confused glance.

It took him twice as long as usual to fumble in the breast pocket of his jacket and put on his glasses. He measured her through the lenses, still a respectable distance from the slab. His throat felt suddenly dry, and once more the twenty languages failed him.

"W-what…"

He stared at the woman in front of him, taking in her pale face, her wide eyes, her lips slightly parted in shock, her…

He brusquely averted his eyes.

"Eh…sheet…"

Vala looked down on herself.

"Oh!" She pulled the sheet to her chest, clutching at it tightly. Her hazy mind was trying to put the pieces together. "Uhm…oh…I didn't mean that…I mean, _of course_ I remember, Daniel, it was…"

She looked around the desolate morgue room.

"Did we do it…_here_?"

He was still staring agape, still speechless.

"I would've chosen something less gloomy…and…" Vala suddenly sighed tiredly and shivered, "warmer…"

Seeing her clutch the sheet even tighter helped Daniel snap out of it.

"Of course!" He clumsily took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The contact sent shivers through him as well. It was _real_. "How…how are you…feeling?"

She managed to whisper between faintly chattering teeth.

"Bit warmer." She was still shivering slightly. "Daniel...what…" Suddenly, her respiration accelerated. "The bracelets… Daniel…"

He soothingly rubbed her shoulder blades as fragments of the previous days flooded through her confused brain.

"Shh…it's alright…you'll be fine…"

As the quivering had not completely subsided, he slowly pulled her against him and held her gently. Slowly, he felt her body relax against his.

None of them could tell how much time it had been when a familiar voice came from the door.

"Daniel, please come ou—"

Vala raised her head from his shoulder.

"Colonel Carter…?"

"Oh God." Sam breathed out. She looked at Daniel. "I don't know whether to call security or infirmary…"

As he gave her a meaningful look, she grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Infirmary! I need a medical team to the…uh…morgue…? Just get Doctor Lam in here!"

Placing the phone back, Sam smiled at Vala who was still holding Daniel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Sooo? Liked it, hated it? Let me know! (I'm sorry for any mistakes in the text…I've had to type it with my 'shift' and 'space' keys not working! Evil keyboard, and I _know_ I haven't spilled anything on it for at least three weeks! Okay, maybe coffee once. Or, you know, a couple of times or so.)**

**Just one more chapter to go to the end. So, good time as any to tell me what you thought of the story!:)**

**Myosotis**


	9. Epilogue

**AN: Well, here we are, last part of this story, the epilogue! Enjoy! **

**Epilogue**

"Wait, are you saying you _ascended_?"

Five pairs of eyes were fixed on her, and Vala held up her hands defensively at Mitchell's question. They had been fussing around her forever, prodding and inquiring, skeptical, amused, relived and unreasonable, and eventually SG1 and General Landry had ended up in the meeting room, where she was supposed to offer an 'explanation'. She was growing irritated.

"I'm not saying _anything_. Last thing _I_ remember is leaving the gate room!"

The only one in the room to have relaxed against the back of his chair, Teal'c opined reasonably:

"All signs seem to indicate this is what has happened."

"Uhm, signs?"

_What_ were they going on about?

"Yeah…" Daniel drawled out, wincing as he recalled, "we've had some experience with ascension before…"

"Oh." Vala bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. "Ok. So do I join a club or something now? Do I get a prize?"

Daniel gave her an incredulous, almost outraged look, and she grimaced in anticipation of his usual scoff. Much to her surprise, his face suddenly broke into a smile, and he seemed content to just lean back in his chair and not retort. Well, well. Apparently being dead paid off, Vala thought with a small grin.

"So," Cam summed it up, "you don't remember anything that happen while you were…you know…up there?"

"Sorry…" she pouted, genuinely disappointed to be of so little help.

Before she could add anything else, general Landry spoke up.

"It's good to have you back." Then he frowned menacingly. "Do that again and I'll have you court-martialed."

"Is that Earth for 'blown out an airhole'?"

Only his years of top military training prevented Landry from laughing out loud. Instead, he gave her a grave look from beneath his bushy eyebrows.

"You _don't_ want to find out. Understood?"

"Yes, General, Sir!" Vala immediately snapped off what she thought was a perfectly executed salute.

It caused everyone around the table—particularly the two colonels—to smile. Landry allowed for the small moment to pass, before addressing all of them in a serious tone.

"What does this mean?"

Carter was the first to get the meaning of his question.

"I think we'd better assume that Adria is alive…" she offered, "whether she was unharmed in the first place or…else…"

With a suppressed shudder, Sam refused to think of the other possibilities. Such as, Adria having Ascended and come back with all that knowledge…or even without it, her apparent resurrection would only add straws to the fire that was the blind faith of Ori-following fanatics. Whatever the case was, they would burn that bridge when they got to it.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Sam rolled her eyes. She'd been around General O'Neill too much.

Holding the meeting for finished, Vala stood from her chair.

"I'm hungry!"

For a brief moment, they all stared at her, then turned long-suffering gazes to each other. General Landry gave her an incredulous look. Still, it was not the right time to teach her about chain of command and hierarchy…and that _she_ couldn't dismiss everyone from a briefing. With a small sigh, he nodded to SG1, silently agreeing to end the meeting, than left the room with a small, proud smile.

Vala also headed for the door, and the rest of the team followed her out. They were still silently watching her, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" she erupted, sounding genuinely distressed. "She would have killed us all then and there! It was the first idea that occurred to me! And if I broke the rules, it was good in the end alright? And…_why_ am I apologizing for getting myself…_ascended_…to save your skins?"

Daniel arched his eyebrows in amusement. Teal'c tilted his head.

"Indeed."

They didn't _seem_ mad. _What_ then? Vala frowned in confusion. Taking pity on her, Carter patted her on the shoulder and winked.

"Don't worry, Vala. You're not really a member of SG1 until you get yourself killed at least once."

Cam winced.

"Ah—I _didn't_ want to hear that, Sam!"

She gave him a wide, at-least-you-know-what's-waiting-for-you-now grin. Everyone laughed.

"So…" Daniel addressed Vala when they were done teasing Mitchell, "you still hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"In fact, I'm getting pretty hungry myself," Cam mentioned, wondering if he should start expecting every meal to be his last.

"I, too, would like to dine now."

"Great!" Mitchell decided to drop that train of thought as a bad job, and turned to Vala. "You're buying, then!"

"Certainly! Daniel, darling…"

The five of them headed down the hall together.

**The End**

**AN: Thank you everyone who stayed with this story till the end, I hope you liked it, and as always, I welcome any and all comments and thoughts! A HUUUGE 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed, you've been so great and way too kind! **

**Until next time!**

**Myosotis**


End file.
